The legend of Paragon
by ch4rman5
Summary: Thesuperitachi's shit story must be saved
1. Introducing Lord paragon

ord Paragon (my O.C)  
well , he's half saiyan , half bojack race and trained by the grand priest and angels. and he is the one who trained jiren to become the warrior he is today.

paragon surpasses the zenos themselves and commands the multiverse .

his only oversight was allowing the trash caulifla and scum kale to exist as long as they did. because they were such pitiful beings  
Lord paragon (also known as perfection)

is the half-breed between a Bojack race and a Saiyan, which unlocks an immense power that surpasses the potential of Gohan and Goku.

his father Bojack before he was sealed, met a Saiyan woman (gine) who was sent to another planet on a mission to collect supplies. gine (who wasn't in a relationship since Saiyans don't really do monogamy unless they're royal) fell in love with Bojack and copulated with Bojack.

the power of paragon was so great, that the god's sensed it the moment Bojack's essence met with gine and started to make what would become paragon.

bojack left the next morning. gine went to finish her mission. but gine could feel it, she could feel the power of perfection that she would carry months on.

months later  
gine gave birth , to a child with a power that was already beyond beerus, and because of this the god's were in attendance of the birth so that they could take the child because they feared what would happen if a power this immense was left in the mortal world. zeno, the grand priest, and all the gods themselves told gine the situation and she tearfully gave away paragon for the greater good.

paragon was raised as one of the grand priests children, trained in the ways of the gods, mastered their techniques and fighting styles as a mere child. and was hailed as a prodigy that surpassed the grand priest. the gods themselves bestowed upon him the nickname, perfection, in honor of his power and deeds.  
paragon made the heavens proud and brought glory to his adopted father grand priest, but paragon knew he wasn't the true son of the grand priest.  
universe 9 supreme kai who was jealous of all the praise paragon got , revealed to paragon his true origins who his mother is , who his father was , and how the god's lied to him, and how his father bojack was sealed away in king kai's planet by the gods.

paragon in an anger, destroyed the 6 universes that the angels claimed zeno destroyed, and was going to destroy every angel and every god of destruction.

the grand priest gathered all the gods of destruction, all the angels, and launched a surprise attack. they used the thicc vados as bait and literally caught paragon with his pants down (smashing). it took all of them to seal paragon into the dead zone while he was caught off guard.  
grand priest lives in the guilt of betraying his son paragon and covers it with a smile.

however, when his half brother goku unlocks ssg in the battle with beerus, it breaks the seal to the dead zone that sealed away paragon.

paragon now seeks to erase everything, every mortal that is imperfect, repopulate the universe with the bojack race, take revenge on those that betrayed him and his true father bojack, defeat his brother goku who fights for the sake of the gods, and above all else to uphold perfection!


	2. Fasha

Fasha was a brave and courageous female Saiyan who fought with ferocity and fervor. she won many battles in the cosmos and became a highly sought after warrior. However one day she and her team were ambushed by Freeza's elite forces and killed.

Paragon seeking more females for his forces, went back in time and rescued fasha before planet vegeta was destroyed, he healed her wounds, and she received a massive zenkai boost. In confusion she attacked paragon, and Paragon used this as an opportunity to evaluate her power. Paragon would use 6% of his power and despite how hopeless her struggle was, she didn't give up until she wore herself out.

She asked Paragon why he wouldn't get it over with and finish her, he responded "Your warrior spirit and skills and other assets are far too valuable to be squandered.

Fasha smiled and became a protege and servant of Lord Paragon  
she trained with him in a hyperbolic time chamber for 3 days and became stronger than any female Saiyan in existence, and even unlocked her Super Saiyan power.  
Fasha would never forget her comrades and vowed to never fail Lord Paragon. Fasha fell in love with paragon which intensified her resolve to serve the one who saved and trained her. Fasha can become ssj now and is one of the most dangerous foes in the universe!

and that is the story of the reborn fasha who is one of Paragon's fiercest female furies


End file.
